LethargicDuality
} |name = Mephit Darrus |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|AlterniaBound= |-|Grub= |caption = ωhy dΩ I assΩciate my self ωith yΩu peΩple. |screenname = |title = Theif of Mind |style = speaks ωith "Ω" instead Ωf o and "ω" instead Ωf w. tends tΩ have bad grammer and ωill studder ωhen upset. |specibus = Thrown-Bladekind |modus = Zen |age = 6½ Sweeps / 15 years |planet = Land of Caves and Deceit }} Be the snobby ass You are now Mephit Darrus. You are (just about) seven sweeps old. You hate hate HATE everything just about now. Not really though, its just quieter if people think you do. You are a member of the OLIVE CASTE though you like to believe that your hue might be a tad bluer than the rest of them. If you look real hard. You have LARGE FANG-TEETH which you use to HABITUALLY BITE THINGS as a NERVOUS TICK. Don't tell anyone though. You also have a small studder, especially when nervous. But that is the end of whats wrong with you. Sort of. Your hive is HIGH UP IN THE MOUNTAINS where absolutely nothing happens ever. Seriously it sucks, the only benefit is the PEACEFUL NOISELESSNESS. You HATE LOUD NOISES and like to MEDITATE on your balcony when you're feeling a bit FLUSTERED, which tends to happen more than you'd care to admit. Despite your dwelling, you have a decently large group of friends. You TOLERATE most of them pretty well, though some can be harder to tolerate than others. Your lusus is a HAWKHORNET who likes to take care of you a bit too much. Geez, can't a troll get some privacy? I mean, you kinda understand that maybe he's just doing his job, and maybe he can't help that raucous buzzing, but watching you as you sleep is a little much. However if he was gone you would miss him dearly. Don't tell anyone. You have a bad habit of THINKING HIGHER OF YOURSELF THAN YOU ARE because, generally, YOU AREN'T MUCH. Wait, yes you are! You're totally the best troll out there! Who is writing this junk?! You also have a habit of, how shall you put this, EXPANDING UPON THE TRUTH IN A POSSIBLY FICTIONAL WAY. But its only to keep the few friends you have. Y-you mean LARGE EXPANSIVE GROUP of friends, of course. Because if they knew how dull you really were, well then you'd only have the BUZZARD to be kindred with. And frankly he isn't much for talking. You have taken part in a few FLARPING events with your friends, but you never end up doing too well. You usually end up tagging behind the stronger players and waiting for the right moment to strike them down. A good plan if it didn't fail horrible 90% of the time. Oh well, there is no progress without failure, a great troll may or may not have said at some point. You have a fascinating interest in WHAT LIES BEYOND. What? No not ghosts. That's dumb. You mean WHAT LIES IN THE GALAXY. You've heard tales about great trolls exploring the universe. And plus, in space, no one can hear you ANYTHING. In your free time you enjoy PROGRAMMING LITTLE GAMES to send to your friends from time to time. That, and writing your EXCITING NOVEL OF DARING TALES OF OUTERSPACE! No you can't look. Its a work in progress. You also dabble in MILD HYPNOSIS techniques and torll yoga to calm your easily frayed nerves. You were lucky enough to be left a SOUVENIR FROM YOUR ANCESTOR! However its just some dumb pocket watch that never seems to work. It runs SLOWER THAN A SNAIL. In fact, the entire time you've had it, you don't remember it reaching 12 o'clock. You would normally throw a hunk of junk like this out, but you secretly treasure it, knowing it is from someone lucky enough to be off this smelly rock. Your Trollian handle is lethargicDuality and yΩu speak ωith Ω's and ω's because ωhen cΩmbined thek kinda lΩΩk like yΩur hΩrns, upside dΩωn. i guess. TRIVIA lethargicDuality can be divided into two parts: lethargic= his tendency to grow irritated with things duality= his tendency to lie. Mephit is short for mephisto, which has a secret connection behind it. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:DethrilBlade Category:Male